Static Eevee 198's Halloween Special
by Static Eevee 198
Summary: It's that one day where you dress up and go out for candy with your friends. Everyone is excited. Leaf has high expectations for her first Halloween as a member of Team Crystal. Jay is hoping for an ordinary event without Arceus somehow ruining it. But Halloween is full of tricks and treats, some scary, some funny, and some just brain-splitting annoying. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!


**(A/N): Yes, yes, I know I'm late! I was busy and these things take time to write! Sorry!**

 **Well, here's the Halloween Special. It's a crossover of Arceus gave me his Phone Number and The Crystal Explorations.**

 **Aah the cover was so fun to draw they're all in their costumes! So if you want to see how the characters' costumes look you should check the cover.**

 **There is some hinting for The Crystal Explorations-The Orbs of Life in here, if you haven't figured all my foreshadowing out. It's kinda clear here.**

 **ABSOL-"Yes! I finally get to talk! Aaaaaaaaand you gave me like two lines, didn't you?"**

 **To be fair, one of your lines gives off so much information it can sum up nearly everything about your relationship with Leaf, and you get seven.**

 **ABSOL-"Yeah, but they're short!"**

 **STOP! LET ME GET TO THE STORY! Anyways, just be wary of Absol if you don't want spoilers.**

 **QOTD-Who had the best costume?**

* * *

"GUUUUUUUYYYYS!" Leaf called. "Why are there Halloween stuff all over the internet today? More than usual?"

Blaze, who was carrying a huge cardboard box, dropped his box to look at the computer. "You do know today _is_ Halloween, right?"

"WHAT? I did not! How did I forget!? Oh Arceus, I have to go and buy a costume!"

"Oh, really? You're dressing up?" Blaze opened his box and started taking some stuff out and sorting them into little piles. "I was gonna stay here and pass out candy and watch some TV and stuff."

"You are not! We're going Trick-or-Treating!" Leaf said, turning off the computer and watching Blaze. The stuff he was sorting were Halloween decorations and pumpkins and masks and things like that.

"Well, who's going to pass out the candy? It's kinda cold outside and . . . stuff, you know..."

"I will not allow you to stay here all night while me and Zephyr go get candy. Plus, Absol can pass out candy."

Absol, who had been passing through the hallway, stopped dead. "Oh no I'm not!"

"Please! Technically you're not supposed to even be in the story!"

"But I have to look at the kids in their hideous costumes!" Absol complained. "You know what, I'm leaving. Just leave a bowl of candy on the porch, that's what I always do."

"But-" Leaf broke off as Absol disappeared. "I won't share anything with you!" She said defiantly to the place Absol had just been standing.

She sighed and went to the door. "Hey, Zephyr, I'm going to get some costumes. Do you want me to get you something?"

"I want a cookie." He said absentmindedly. He was staring at one side of the wall. The paint on the wall looked wet and shiny for some reason, and there was a bucket of paint next to Zephyr.

"A cookie costume?" Leaf asked, tilting her head.

"No, an actual cookie."

"Well how am I supposed to get you a cookie if I'm going to the costume store?" Leaf asked, annoyed.

"Wait, You're going to the costume store?"

"YES!"

"Can I have a cookie, then?"

"Dear Arceus."

"Please!?"

"Go get one, the bakery is in the East Plaza." Leaf said, putting a paw on the door handle.

"I can't, I'm busy." Zephyr said.

"With what?"

"I'm watching this paint dry."

"Why?" Leaf asked. "Hold on, did you repaint the section of the walls?"

"Of course I did. So I'm watching it dry."

"I'm not even going to ask. I'll see you in like an hour, okay?" She turned her head to where Blaze was hanging up some paper bats. "Any requests for your costume?"

"I'll go as myself." Blaze said.

"Dude, you already are a costume!" Zephyr said, looking up from the wall he'd been staring at. "You're a nerd!"

Blaze glared but didn't say anything. "Why don't I just take a bed sheet and say I'm a ghost?"

"Because your tail will set the sheet on fire and then you'll have burned one of our nice white sheets." Leaf pointed out. "I'll find you something."

Blaze nodded his permission. Zephyr went back to staring at the paint.

* * *

Jay was just watching TV and doing normal stuff. He didn't have huge plans for Halloween this year. He and his friends were going to go through the neighborhood in their costumes and get some candy. That was all.

 _Arceus can't_ _possibly mess today up!_ He thought with satisfaction. The annoying legendary god-Pokemon had been ruining his life ever since Jay had made the deadly mistake of texting him when he had been given Arceus's Phone Number.

Okay, when you receive the phone number of Arceus himself, you're probably going to text him. Word of advice: DON'T.

Aaaaanyways, the shinx was pretty sure today was going to be a fun, hopefully spooky day. He was tired of everything crashing to the ground because of legendaries. Still, he had a dreadful feeling it would happen anyways...

"Arceus can't possibly ruin Halloween." He murmured to himself. But the moment the words left his mouth, the door crashed to the ground and Arceus squeezed through the large hole in the wall.

"Oh come on!" Jay cried in annoyance.

"Hi Jay! It's Halloween!" Arceus cried. "Have a pumpkin!" He tossed a jack-o-lantern as large as the Spark Pokemon himself and it thunked against Jay's head loudly. "Oh, your eyes are all swirly and your staggering!" Arceus cried as jay staggered, struggling to stay conscious, his head throbbing from the pumpkin colliding with it. "Are you cosplaying as a Spinda?"

"No!" Jay said, his vision clearing.

"Guess what I'm going to be!" Arceus chattered on, not noticing Jay's annoyance.

"A hobo?" Jay asked sarcastically, shaking his head and swatting the heavy pumpkin away.

"Yes, actually!" Arceus said. Suddenly he was wearing a dirty, torn red and white plaid shirt, a pair of ripped, dirty gray pants, and dark green cap. He even had a bundle made of a long brown stick and a red cloth.

"First of all, stop doing that, it's disturbing. Second of all, what?"

"I'm a hobo!" Arceus repeated.

"Well you're a terrible hobo." Jay said.

Arceus frowned. "Should I go as my second choice?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jay said, seeing an opportunity and seizing it. "Go home. And walk this time, and take a long time, and feed your cat while you're at it."

"I don't have a cat, so I'll go adopt one on the way!" Arceus said. He strolled out the hole in the wall, his massive shoulders brushing the top of the gap.

Immediately Jay made a run for it. He dashed upstairs and locked himself in his room.

"I'll just join everyone by crawling out the window." Jay decided. "Am I too desperate to stay away from Arceus? Errrrr...I guess, but it doesn't matter!" He shrugged and looked around his room. "Okay, where's my costume?"

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

"Where is it?"

Jay had been searching for his costume for about an hour, and he still couldn't find it. His room was a terrible mess, with everything torn away. "Where did I put it?"

Suddenly her remembered and face-palmed. "Arceus-I left it on the kitchen counter, didn't I?"

So he unlocked the door, crawled to the kitchen, and grabbed his costume.

"...JAY!"

Jay jumped and dropped his costume. The second it touched the ground it smoldered and burnt into a pile of ashes for some reason.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jay cried. "I spent 3,000 dollars on that thing!"

Then he slowly looked up at Arceus. He was wearing a pink shirt, orange shorts, yellow socks, white tennis shoes, and a brown wig. On his back was a small purple backpack.

"I'm Dora the Explorer!" He said cheerfully. "And I turned the floor into lava!"

"TAKE THE COSTUME OFF!" Jay cried. "IT LOOKS TERRIBLE!"

"Okay, okay! And by the way, I adopted a cat!" A light brown tabby cat jumped onto Arceus's shoulder. "I named her Tigerstar!"

"So your cat is evil?"

"Yeah. So I also adopted a black cat with one white paw and named her Scourge so she could kill Tigerstar!"

"You know those cats are both males in Warriors, right?" Jay asked, and Arceus nodded.

A second cat jumped onto Arceus's shoulder, fitting his description. Scourge leaped onto Tigerstar and the two started fighting.

"No, kitties! Go play with Giritina, he loves cats. Oh, and today is the only day a year he's allowed out of the Distortion World, so you may have to look around a bit."

The two cats sprouted wings on their backs and flew off majestically, farting out rainbows as they flew.

Arceus became a hobo once again, and Jay suddenly noticed that he was wearing something. He looked down to see that he was wearing yellow socks and white tennis shoes.

"I'm wearing your Dora the Explorer costume, aren't I?" He asked.

"YUP!"

"No. Why? Why, Arceus? How could you?"

Arceus shrugged cheerfully and pulled 2 Trick-or-Treating Pumpkin baskets out of nowhere. "Come on, Jay! Yveltal is waiting for us on your lawn!

"Great," Jay grumbled. "Just great."

* * *

"Hey, guys, I'm back!"

Leaf pushed the door open with one paw, the other gripping a large paper bag.

Zephyr looked up from the wall. The paint was aaaaaaalmost dry! "Did you get me a cookie?"

"Actually I did!" Leaf said, taking a chocolate-chip cookie out of the bag and throwing it to Zephyr. The squirtle caught it and grinned.

"Oh! Blaze! I found you a costume! I think it looks really good!" Leaf took a vampire costume out of the bag and presented it to Blaze.

"Woah, cool, a . . . vampire . . . Dracula . . . thingie!" Blaze said, taking the costume. "Thanks!"

Leaf nodded and took out her own costume.

"What is that?" Zephyr asked, tilting his head at it.

"You'll see." Leaf said. She went in to the other room real quick, stayed in there for about a minute, and came out wearing an ice-cream cone. Her bulb was the scoop of ice cream on top.

"That's awesome!" Blaze said.

Zephyr, on the other hand, wrinkled his nose. "It looks unsanitary." He said, trying to make his voice sound dignified and scientific.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, and I suppose your Halloween costume is a trash can?"

"You're right!" Zephyr cried, much to Leaf's surprise. He ran into his room and came back wearing a tracy can costume. "I'm a, I'm a, I'm a trash can!" He sang.

"Blaze, put on your costume!" Leaf said. "Okay, I have three Trick-or-Treating baskets here and a bag of candy. Zephyr, go get a bowl."

"What's a bowl?" He asked.

"A round hollow half-circle you place items in, such as food or candy."

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, you mean a bowl?"

"Just go get it."

Zephyr ran off to get the bowl as Blaze pulled on his costume. Soon they were all set, with a large bowl full of candy on the porch and an orange Trick-orTreating basket for each of them.

"Let's go!" Leaf said. The sky was turning purple, and a full moon glowed yellow in the sky. "Off for candy!"

* * *

"Jay! Come on, this way!" Arceus cried. "Come on, come on!"

Scowling, Jay trudged along in his Dora the Explorer costume. Hopefully nobody would notice him...

"JAAAAY!" A familiar childish voice called. Jay groaned as an excited black-and-red face popped up, blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi, Jay! Guess what I am? Guessguessguessguessguessguessguessguessguessguessguess!"

Jay looked up at him. "A banana?" He asked slowly.

"Yep!" Yveltal said, doing a flip in midair. "Oooh, you're good, Jay! Let's go!" He turned to Jay's neighbor's house and flapped a bit forwards.

"Errmmm, why don't we go to a remote neighborhood? Like, one in a different story?" Jay asked, his tone growing urgent as he saw some kids from school heading down the block.

"Okay!" Arceus interrupted. He studied Jay for a moment. "You look dashingly handsome in that costume, Jay."

Jay growled and clawed at the ground. "Just teleport us there, okay?"

"Okey-Dokey!"

Jay blinked and found himself in a shadowy realm. A dark shadow was getting closer to him.

"What are you doing here? Did Leaf send you here? I told her to stop bothering me!" The shadow hissed. Jay jumped.

"No, I don't know Leaf. Are you a legendary?"

"No. I don't need more Trick-or-Treaters bothering me. I don't have any candy!"

Just then a bright yellow crescent jumped at the shadow. "Trick-or-Treat!" Yveltal hollered joyously, showing off his candy basket. The shadowy figure growled.

"You know what, I'll just send you over to Leaf and the others, okay? Oh, and tell her I am not interested in how the night went so she shouldn't bother me tonight."

"How would she bothe ryou?" Jay asked.

"By visiting me in my dreams _every single night._ Yes, I admit, it is a handy ability, but she needs to give it a rest! Honestly, every single day I'm in that weird rainbow dream-connecting place and it is annoying! Everything was just fine as an outlaw, but no, there had to be the threat of destruction and death and evil over my head and the fact that we're both..."

As the figure went on, pacing, Jay noticed that his body was glowing. So was Yveltal's. He wasn't sure where Arceus was, but he could hear the Alpha Pokemon's voice in the distance hollering, "I'm a sun!"

"...and stuff! Okay, I'm getting off task. I've actually never teleported anyone before like this, so I have no idea what the Distortion World I'm doing, so you may die. Happy Halloween."

"WHAT?" Jay cried. Yveltal screamed, "Wheeeeee!" and then everything turned white.

* * *

"Trick-or-Treat!"

The elderly old Mienshao opened the door and gasped. "Police, Police! Burgalers! Help! 911!"

"No...we're just Trick-or-Treaters, ma'am." Leaf held out her orange basket. "Trick-or-Treat!"

The Mienshao blinked at her for a second and then laughed. "Oh, and here I thought I was being robbed!" She tossed three hard things into each of their baskets. "Happy Halloween!"

They each looked into their baskets. Leaf frowned.

"Wait a minute...these are rocks!" She cried, taking a gray rock out of her Trick-or-Treating bucket.

Zephyr took the rock he had received and chucked it at the window.

"Zephyr, what in the actual name of Arceus? You can't throw rocks at strangers' houses!" Blaze cried, jumping to catch the rock just in time.

The three of them trudged to the next house. Thankfully, the Pokemon here gave them each a nice handful of chocolates and tootsies and lollypops and sweets like that.

"Thank you!" Leaf called. Suddenly she bumped into somebody. She looked and saw it was a male shinx wearing a Dora the Explorer costume. Behind him was...Yveltal the banana and Arceus the hobo.

"Ooooh, Jay, are these your friends?" Yveltal asked eagerly. "Hi, I'm Yveltal, I like eating souls and causing destruction and also humiliating Jay!"

"And I am a hobo!" Arceus cried. "Let's go Trick-or-Treating!"

* * *

 **15 minutes later...**

"MAKE HIM STOP!" Zephyr cried, hands over his ears. Jay was doing the same. Blaze was cringing, and Leaf's eyes were shut in pain and anger.

Yveltal was chattering on blindly. "So then she says what but I say nah but then she screams and cries but really don't care so I just throw her into a pit of lava and then so one day wait getting off task so then I jumped into the ocean and rode a dolphin into the sunset and then big white letters said the end for some reason and blablabla ln bakfjls bola kla nl nfjfnisdfkndsmf ..."

Leaf groaned. "Jay, does he have an off button or something?"

"I wish!" Jay agreed as Yveltal launched into another random rant.

Arceus was nodding eagerly to the other legendary. "Yes, and what happened then?" He asked randomly in the middle of one of the Death Pokemon's blabbering.

"Oh, look, a street!" Zephyr called, hands still on his ears. "We'd better run across it without looking both ways!"

"Don't! Look, there's a car coming!" Blaze cried, pulling Zephyr by the trash can lid just in time as a car sped by. "Look both ways and _slowly_ cross the street!

"Okay, okay!" Zephyr said, pulling away. Slowly they all managed to get to the other side of the street. Amazingly, Yveltal hadn't even paused his rambling as he crossed, even when a car barely missed the tip of his tail.

"So then it was like oh my gosh what in the wait oh no and then a wild sharpedo jumped on top of him and boom he was in the jungle why I dunno who cares I bought a box of pizza the pizza tasted salty and like fish uuuk so then..."

* * *

 **Half and hour later...**

"Can we go home now?" Blaze groaned. Their baskets were starting to get heavy and their brains were getting close to exploding from Yveltal's chattering. He hadn't even stopped to take a breath!

"No! You are having too much fun!" Leaf said. "This is my first Halloween with you guys and I am determined to make it a good one!"

"Nothing is good with these two on my heels." Jay muttered darkly, flicking his tail towards the two talking legendaries. "They wrecked my first costume, so now I'm being forced to wear this junky thing!"

"You guys, I see another house!" Zephyr said, pointing at dim orange and purple lights up ahead. Leaf's ears perked up. She ran to the house and rang the doorbell.

The door opened as everybody squeezed onto the small doorstep. "Trick-or-Treat!"

The Raichu threw candy at them. "BOTH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jay tilted his head. "Hey, you look familiar. Haven't I seen you before? At that party, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Hey, Jay!" The Raichu's neon green eyes were wild. "What's up?"

"Ah, the usual, everything going wrong and ruining my life. How're you, Roman?"

"I'm good! Well, you can have more tricks and treats if you want." The Raichu chucked more candy at them and slammed the door shut.

"...Happy Halloween?" Leaf said as everyone started walking to the next house.

* * *

 **An Hour later...**

"My legs hurt! This trash can suit is all stuffy and scratchy! Let's go home! My arm is about to fall off 'cause this Trick-or-Treating basket is so heavy!" Zephyr complained loudly.

"My voice hurts!" Yveltal added, his voice hoarse from nearly two hours of non stop talking.

Jay stopped and dropped his halloween basket. "I'm bailing!" He announced. "I have enough candy and I hate my costume! I'm going home!"

"Don't!" Leaf cried. "We can still make this work! Um...let's go to that haunted house five blocks away!"

" _Five blocks?_ " Zephyr whined. "That's too far!"

"Come on! Just give it one more chance, please?" Leaf pleaded.

After ten minutes of leg-killing walking, they made it to the haunted house. It was a huge, scary looking house with chipped black-brown paint and a black brick roof. Organs played and a storm rumbled overhead, though there was only thunder, no rain. A blackbird-

"Hey, guys, I think the haunted house is over here!"

Zephry was pointing to a tiny, cramped-looking tunnel on the yard of the spooky house. It was made of chairs and blankets and bedsheets and looked overall lame.

"No way!" Jay cried. "That's a thing for two-year-olds!"

Leaf shrugged, dread in her heart like a stone. "Let's try it anyways. I hear screaming!"

"That's the crickets." Blaze said, pointing to a group of crickets chirping loudly.

They went in anyways, and it was just as boring and babyish as it looked from the outside, if not more. First of all, you had a 'chaperone' guiding you. Second of all, the 'chaperone' had a flash light and screamed 'WATCH OUT!' whenever something scary was going to come up. Third of all, the actual 'spooky' stuff were mere tissue paper ghosts and toy spiders and pumpkins with faces drawn on them.

"Well, that was complete waste of time." Jay said as they walked out.

"Woooooooooooohat doooooooooo yooooouuuuu meaaaaaan?" Their chaperone asked in a low, ghostly voice.

"Wha-would you get out of here?" Leaf asked, swatting him with a paw as he scrambled away. "Shoo! Shoo!"

"Let's go home!" Zephyr pleaded. "I'm tired and my arm hurts from carrying all this candy!"

"Yes, what a great idea!" Arceus the hobo said. "Let's go, Yveltal! Bye, Jay!"

"What? You guys are leaving me here?!" Jay cried. "No! Don't do thi-"

The shinx broke off as the two legendaries teleported away. He slumped down angrily.

"We have some sleeping bags." Blaze offered.

"There's a bus that leaves at 9:00 in the morning." Leaf added sympathetically.

"No touching my fro-you machine!" Zephyr warned sternly. Leaf didn't have the will to remind him they didn't have a fro-yo machine.

* * *

Jay yawned, blinking sleep from his eyes. It was really nice of these Pokemon to let him sleep here for the night.

He got up, shaking bed dust from his fur, and saw Leaf sitting near the window. She had her Halloween basket next to her and was gnawing on a Snickers bar absentmindedly.

A rush of pity struck him for the bulbasaur. He came up to her. "Hi."

Leaf jumped a little. "Oh. Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." She muttered, shaking the contents in her Trick-or-Treating basket with a paw.

"About what?"

Leaf sighed. "I swear you're as bad a Zephyr."

"I am not!" Jay cried, slightly offended. "I'm not having an extreme sugar rush, bouncing around the walls!"

Leaf groaned. "I'll go now."

"You're upset." Jay observed. He felt a glint of satisfaction as Leaf twitched her ears in annoyance.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She admitted, crumpling up her Snickers wrapper and tossing it into her Halloween basket. "I'm just kinda sad that Halloween went so wrong. It was my first Halloween as an explorer and I wanted it to be...I dunno, special."

"I get it." Jay said. "All I wanted this year was a normal time with my friends, but noooooooo, Arceus had to be a pain _again_ , as if I wasn't regretting texting him yet!"

Leaf cocked her head at him. "Er, what?"

"Nothing." Jay dismissed. "The point is, things don't always go as planned. I planned to have a good costume, not be Dora the Explorer! And you can't get too upset over it, because it'll just ruin whatever else comes in your way, and stuff."

Leaf half-smiled. "You really are like Zephyr. Surprising."

Jay gave her a disbelieving stare.

"He's smarter than you think." Leaf insisted. "And he's been through a lot, you know. Give him some credit-"

 _BANG! BONG! BANG!_

"ZEPHYR!" Blaze cried from inside the bedroom. "STOP SHOOTING ME!"

 _BANG!_ The door slammed open and Zephyr ran out, chocolate smeared all over his face, a wild look in his brown eyes. He was holding a slingshot and a handful of candy corn.

"FEAR ME!" He shouted gleefully, shooting candy corn everywhere. Jay ducked, but one caught Leaf on the nose. Blaze ran out a moment later, covered in candy corn shaped bruises. The charmander tackled Zephyr, his tail-flame glowing. Leaf's candy basket then fell and spilled on top of the two of them. A few caught on fire.

"NOOOO!" Leaf cried. "Stop! This is going all wrong!"

"It's okay!" Jay yelled, raising his voice to be heard through the ringing of the smoke detector. "It's not our fault. Actually, I never even wanted to come here! This is technically all of that shadowy figure with the glowing red eyes's fault!"

He expected Leaf to laugh or say something panicky, but instead she turned her red-pink eyes on him and stared. "You mean-this is all _Absol's_ fault? Oh, I swear, I am definitely _NOT_ sharing any candy with her!"

* * *

 **(A/N): ABSOL-"I never wanted your candy in the first place, Leaf!"**

 **My QOTD answer-I think Zephyr and Arceus got the spot. By the way, shoutout to Dranicus101 for Arceus's costume idea and LakeStream for Jay's costume idea.**

 **Please review and I hope you had a happy Halloween!**


End file.
